Preschool Days
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: The lives of the Losties as preschoolers. Follow the Adventures of these children as Tailies, Fusies, and Others collide.
1. First Day of School Part 1

It was the very first day of preschool at Sydney Harbor School. Children lined up at the door, excited for the new day.

There were two classes: Mr. Bernard's and Mrs. Rose's, each very special. Groups of boys and girls were happily skipping towards the two classrooms, excitement shining on their youthful faces.

Mrs. Rose was the teacher for Pre4 A. Her class list wasn't too long, but was just right for the young woman to handle. Her students consisted of the following: Jack, James "Sawyer", Kate, Claire, Charley, Hurley, Sun, Desmond, and Jin. Mrs. Rose was pleased to have such a good group for her class, as she excitedly opened the door for her students to enter.

Mr. Bernard, on the other hand, had a class full of delinquents and yet sweet children. His list contained Libby, Ana, Eko, Ben, Juliet, Michael, Boone, Shannon, and Sayid. He enjoyed younger children more than the older that he tried to handle when teaching high school, but needed some assistance. In the end, he relied on help from Mrs. Rose and a new aid that was training, John Locke.

Surprisingly, all of the children took their seats in their round tables happily. Mrs. Rose had no troubles trying to find arrangements for her students to sit in. Several tables were set up in her classroom, each having different children placed there. Jack, James, and Charley would sit at one table. Kate, Claire, and Desmond would sit at another. Finally, Hurley, Jin, and Sun would sit at the last table.

Kate Austen skipped happily into the classroom, observing her surroundings. She stepped towards a seat, when suddenly, she was lifted high up into the air.

Giggles came happily from her, as she heard the familiar growl-like sound from her new step-father, Sam. "Come here, my precious, before the monster gets you!" he roared, as she hugged her new father happily.

"Be a good girl, Katie. Don't make a mess for Mrs. Rose," he instructed, as the girl nodded. "Yes sir! I love you, Daddy," she responded, her hand flying up to her forehead in response, just like a little soldier.

"Love you too, Katie," he said, smiling as he set her down on the ground.

Meanwhile, a little boy walked into the classroom with a small, blue medical bag at his side. Behind him was his mother, Margot, trying to convince him that he didn't need it.

"No, mama! I gots to bring it in case somebody gets a boo boo!" the boy protested. He wore a clean, checkered shirt with denim jeans, his hair freshly cut short. His mother sighed, giving up.

"Fine, Jack. Just don't lose any of the parts so you can play with it later," she told him strictly, as he nodded. "Yes mama."

"Have a good day, Jack!" she said, hugging him tightly before heading towards the door to stand by Sam.

"Jack will never learn…he tries so hard to be just like his father," Margo said, as Sam released a warm chuckle.

"That's what to expect of a little boy. I'll always love my little Katie, even though I'm leaving home," he replied. Margo smiled, as Jack marched right up to Sam.

"Mister, do you have a BIG booboo?" he asked, as he spotted a scar on Sam's arm from fighting. The man shook his head, as he knelt down in front of Jack.

"No, but if I ever get one, I'll come to you, okay?" he offered. The boy nodded excitedly, hoping that the soldier might need help one day.

"Okay," he said, racing off to the toy box to happily place band-aids all over all the toys.

Meanwhile, two other children marched into the room. One was a boy with dirty-blond hair and wearing a "Wiggles Rock" t-shirt. Behind him was a fair-blond haired girl with a baby doll wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms.

Kate looked up, remembering the girl from her playdates. "Hi Claire!" she called, as the girl ran over.

"Hi Kate. I gots a baby now," she said, pointing out the plastic doll. Kate had never been the type of girl who played with those "girlish" toys. She pretended to be genuinely interested, as she patted the baby on the head.

"Ooh. Did you name it?" she asked, as Claire nodded excitedly.

"Ofcourse I did! It's a boy, and his name is Aaron," she replied, hugging the toy tightly. She frowned for a moment, staring at the carpet. "He needs a daddy though…"

Kate frowned sympathetically. She looked around, observing the many boys in the room. A newcomer that had similar hair to the previous boy except longer and slicked back strutted in, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. No, not good enough. Another boy with dark hair nearby was sucking on a Juicy Juice box and pressing buttons on a toy keyboard. Not him either. She spotted Jack, sticking band-aids happily on toy soldiers that were lined up in front of him. No, he was busy right now. She shook her head, then spotting the boy with the Wiggles shirt strumming on an inflatable plastic guitar.

"How about him?" she offered, as Claire nodded. "Sounds good to mes. I think Aaron likes him," she said as she lowered her head, her imagination giving an answer from the doll.

Two Oriental children entered the room, one a boy and the other a girl. The girl had six story-books stacked in her arms, though black shoes and an orange dress were visible. Behind her, the boy wore a white dress-shirt with black slacks, seeming to the other children too dressed up for mud rolling.

The girl stepped forward, not noticing the tinker-toys just an inch away from her feet. She tripped and fell, the books scattering on the floor. The boy looked up, quickly bending down and collecting the books for her.

"I'm sowry. My name's Jin," he introduced as he picking up Mother Goose's Rhymes. The girl smiled, taking some of the books from him.

"It's okay, Jin. I'm Sun," she replied, as the two walked over towards a nearby desk. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

Mrs. Rose stood up in the front of the room, clapping her hands. "All right, class. Time to start, so put away your toys and sit in your seats. Then we'll take roll call. If you're good, maybe we can do finger paints," she offered, as cheers came from the kids. The parents left, some teary-eyed. Sadly, Margot Shepard was the worst of the tears.

So class began that day, and the children were ready to start the day. The other class would be in session shortly.

**Okay, here's the first chap. I know, I know, I did mostly fusies. Cause the other class has all the tailies! Well, most of them. Anyway, just a little warning: I'm not trying to make big-time ship promotions here. If I do make the mistake, deal with it. The shippers of most of the couples should be pleased in this story. If I skip on any characters, mention it in the reviews. I'll admit my dearest cousin is assisting in my story, and I hope you enjoy this fantastic and….cute fan fic. **

**Read and Review!!!**


	2. First Day of School Part 2

**This chapter is going to start off a little…different compared to Mrs. Rose's class. A tale of…well…tailies! Read and Review, thanks to all who did!**

Mr. Bernard's class was not quite as difficult as he was lead to believe. Each of the parents had met with him last week, explaining how their children behaved. With the assistance of Mr. Locke, maybe this class would not be as hard as he thought.

So the day began for Pre4 B as a talking circle, where the children would stand and introduce themselves. So now, Mr. Bernard urged the students to start.

"Let's see here…How about you start, Shannon?" he suggested, as the little girl stood up. Wearing a pink dress with white shoes, her blond hair tied in a matching bow.

"My name is Shannon…I'm five years old and like ballet. My daddy gave me ballet shoes too," she stated, pointing towards her Dora the Explorer backpack with the girl on the bag in a princess costume with her…monkey-thing. Mr. Bernard smiled warmly, motioning for the boy next to her.

The boy had dark, curly hair with a tan spider shirt and white trousers. He looked rather shy, but it was likely for the following he was about to say. "My name is Sayid…I like planes and radios," he said, his accented tone making the other children giggle. He flushed red, having not ever liked his voice.

The next child stood up, having dark brown hair and blue eyes, with striped shirt with shorts that looked like swim trunks. "I'm Boone…I like tennis and water… but I DON'T like getting in trouble…SHANNON," he exaggerated his step-sister's name, sticking his tongue furiously out at her. The girl looked appalled, wanting to slug him but realized that it was not lady-like.

"I'm going to get you, BOONE," she snapped back, as Mr. Locke quickly touched her shoulder.

"Now, Now, sweetie, how about we go get you a treat to make you feel better?" he asked, trying to persuade her not to pounce on the boy. Her whole demeanor changed immediately, as she nodded quickly.

"I'd like a cookie, Mr. Lockey," she replied, as he escorted her to the other side of the room. Mr. Bernard sighed in relief, motioning for the next child to stand up. He was a scraggly little boy, having spikey hair and bulgy eyes that slightly frightened the teacher.

"I'm Ben. I want to take over the world," he said calmly, as the girl next to him looked up in awe.

"Me too! I want to take peoples' babies and give them good homes!" she replied excitedly. She had on a white dress shirt with jeans, her blond hair tied back into a neat ponytail. "By the way, I'm Juliet."

Mr. Bernard sat there, in shock. "Too much sugared breakfast cereals I guess. How about you, Ana Lucia?" he asked, looking over at the Hispanic girl.

She wore a black tank top with jeans, and her dislike of school was clearly showing. "Fine. I'm Ana, and I like guns and stuff…I wanna be a cop like my mommy," she stated monotonously, not used to sharing her views.

"Good, a girl wanting to be like her mother. How about you, Libby?" he suggested. The girl stood up, her curly blond hair around her shoulders with a brand new blue dress.

"I'm Libby. I want to help people," she said quite clearly, as the teachers exchanged glances of surprise.

"Oh, really? How, darling?" Mr. Locke finally said, as she kept her intelligent gaze on the table nearby.

"By reading their minds," she replied curtly, as Mr. Bernard bit his lip. "Uh… Interesting…"

The next boy stood up, having his gaze focused on Mr. Bernard. "I am Eko. I want to be a priest," he stated firmly, his behavior of his future showing. The ocean-look he was pulling off with a sailboat shirt with a silver cross around his neck seemed slightly off to his wanted profession.

Mr. Bernard currently thought this was the only normal child right now. The last was a little boy with darker hair that was fluffy, but not like an afro.

"I'm Michael, and I like blocks," he answered without either of the teachers having to say anything. He had a box of Legos nearby, almost itching to start playing right then. Mr. Bernard let out a sigh of relief, glad that this was now over.

"Splendid to meet all of you. How about we go out for some recess?" he suggested, needing a break from all of these…strange… children. The children let out whoops of laughter, as they each tore off towards the yellow and blue playground.

**Well, thanks for reading. My cousin and I appreciate your reviews…so pretty please, continue! We love the response to the fan fic, and we'll keep writing for you. Maybe we'll work on all of the ship…taps chin thoughtfully Thanks!**


	3. Playground Antics

A flurry of young children dashed outside and began to scatter amongst the towering play sets.

Hidden securely behind a bright red crawl-through tube was little Charlie, rocking back and forth, trying to convince himself that he did NOT need it…

"You don't need it Charlie. You don't need it….**_ Mommy_** says you don't need it…**_Daddy_** says you don't need it….**_ Liam _**says you don't need it…. You don't need it, Charlie…. You. Don't. Need. It…**_I NEED IT_**!!!!!!!!!" the young boy finally caved and shoved his hand into his pocket and yanked out an orange pixy stick and ripping it open quickly before dumping it in his mouth.

" Charlie? What're you doing?" a young female voice belonging to Claire inquired from behind him.

Charlie jumped in surprise. "I…uh…uh…" he shoved the pixy stick back into his pocket. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Cute baby doll…" he squeaked in an attempt to distract her attention.

This obviously worked as Claire practically glowed with pride. "His name's Aaron. He doesn't have a Daddy…I was wondering…do you wanna be his Daddy?" Claire pleaded, her big crystal blue eyes pleading with his own.

Charlie nodded with a smile. He hadn't played house since the little girl down the street made him be the family dog last week. He never got to be the Dad. "Okay!" he said brightly. "Can I hold him?" he asked eagerly.

Claire nodded and handed him the doll with an even bigger grin. Charlie took the doll into his arms, his grin having no end. He agreed with his conscience that this was WAY better than being the family dog.

"Thanks. He's cute, you know?" he remarked, as he looked up across the playground. Loud screams were heard, likely from Boone and Shannon fighting over who daddy loved more. Not to mention Sayid had taken to being Shannon's ever faithful lackey.

"Shannon, maybe we should just go play on the monkey bars…" Sayid complained, having gotten sick of hearing the two fight. The girl ignored him, still engaged with her furious battle with Boone. "…Or we could play with my radio…"

Shannon glanced at him, curious to see what the boy meant. "Your radio?" she asked, surprised. He nodded, hiding the fact that he was overly excited that she was interested.

"Yeah…It's a red and blue one…It even has a smiley face!" he continued, as she cocked her head.

"Cool…I wanna see!" she as she followed him to the side. Boone watched them go, mouthing a 'Thank you!' to Sayid. He was getting sick of fighting with his sister for a little while, as he looked around for someone to play with. The sand box was taken over by Desmond, who tore open another Juicy Juice and was now chugging it.

"Hm…Everyone has someone to play with except me…" he whimpered, feeling lonely.

"Well, maybe I could play with you, " Locke said, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Really? Are you sure?" Boone asked in shock, surprised he'd made a friend so quickly. An older one at that.

"Sure. What kinds of things do you like to do?" Locke asked, wondering what he could play with the boy.

"I like to swim. I'm a really good swimmer. I like to play tennis too! Oh and I like to go 'sploring." he added, excitedly.

Locke chuckled. "Well, why don't we go exploring? We can pretend we're hunters on a hunt and we're finding food for our tribe…" he explained.

Boone practically peed himself with excitement. "OKAY! LET'S GO MR. LOCKE!" Boone exclaimed, grabbing Locke by the arm and dragging him in the direction of the trees.

Elsewhere Ana-Lucia, Jack, and Sawyer were having a fierce argument over who was going to be the cop and just who were going to be the robbers.

"I NEVER get to be the Cop…" Ana-Lucia whined.

"That's 'cause women ain't cops." Sawyer stated, sure of this fact.

"My Daddy says that Sesist (Sexist)…" Jack said chastising Sawyer.

"What's that mean?" Sawyer asked, his little eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno but Daddy says it isn't good."

"Yea well my Mommy's a cop so shut your face!" Ana-Lucia practically spat in Sawyer's face. "I'm gonna be a cop and you gotta get over it!"

Jack smiled. "You go sister!" Jack said, quoting something he heard some African lady say on a talk show that his mother watched. Op-ah or something like that.

Sawyer grumbled but begrudgingly accepted the role of robber with Jack. Ana-Lucia gave them a ten second head start and they took off.

Jack ran as fast as his little legs would allow, Sawyer along side him. Sawyer, rather sick of Jack getting in his way and ultimately causing him to get caught by some girl, shoved him to the ground. Jack skidded on his side on the sidewalk, getting a nasty cut on his side.

Jack's eyes watered at the pain. Stupid, no-good, sesist Sawyer. Shoving him like that…He looked around for his medical kit, unable to find it. Aw man. What was he gonna do? He pressed his side since his Daddy always said applying pressure to a wound reduced blood. He walked around, his hand pressing his side as he turned around in circles, looking for his case. He couldn't find it. He plopped down on the ground, about ready to cry now that not only was he hurt, but he lost his medical case and could never be a doctor again when suddenly Kate walked by. Maybe she could help..

"Excuse me…" Jack called out to her.

Kate turned to look at him, suddenly sympathetic as he looked hurt.

"Have you…Have you ever played hide and seek?" Jack asked.

"Um…I play with my Daddy in the evenings…" Kate said, trailing off, unsure where this was going.

"Good. I lost my medical baggie. Can you help me find it?"

"No, you don't understand, with my Daddy it was in our yard, this is the playground!" She asked, not knowing where it might be on this vast playground.

"Please. I'd do it myself…I'm gonna be a doctor…but, I'm hurt. Please." Jack pleaded.

Kate nodded. "Okay…" She said softly before quickly searching around the area. Under a nearby bench there was a small blue bag with a doctor sign on it. A smile spread across her face at the sight. She rushed over, grabbed it, and brought it back. "I found it!" she called to Jack excitedly.

Jack lit up at the sight but quickly realized he couldn't put the band-aid on properly if he couldn't really see the cut all the way. "Thanks. Could you please put a band-aid on me? I can't see my boo-boo…"

Kate made a face, but nodded, knowing Jack was in need of help. "Okay…What kind do you want?" she asked pulling out the assortment of cartoon character themed band-aids.

"Blues Clues." Jack said with a smile as she pulled out the Blues Clues band-aid and gently placed it over his cut.

Jack grinned. "Thanks. You could be a nurse…" Jack told her standing up and examining his well taken care of boo-boo. As she stood up with him he stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Jack."

Kate smiled. "I'm Kate. And your welcome." She said, glad she could be of help.

Jack kissed Kate's cheek in sheer joy. "You're really nice." He told her. Kate blushed and shrugged. "You are too."

**So let's see…Charlie/Claire, Jack/Kate, Shannon/Sayid, I think there even may have been Sawyer/Ana… 4 ships! We're on a roll! We'll get to the other ships soon, don't worry. We really just need to go to bed because all of this was done on a sugar high. Rate and Review! We love to get your comments…**


	4. Cooties Attack!

**Hello folks! I hear some complaint over certain ships to which I must say relax…maybe eat a pixy stick...we'll get to other ships I swear! I just...can't do it all in one chapter can I? You'll get your skate and your Sana and um...um...OH Ben/Juliet and anything else. Trust me, I said variety and you'll get it. I also hear that you think these kids are too smart. They're not too smart, I promise. I watch 2 little kids their age and one can explore the computer himself without any assistance other than signing in and he's four the other just turned 5 and he knows what a carnivore, herbivore, and omnivore is. Oddly enough they have a fairly wide vocabulary as well. Trust me, research was done before this fic. As for Shannon's bossiness...well, she's five! And trust me I know a large number of bossy 5-year-old girls…it's like…the age of bossiness.******

Further down the playground Sawyer was speeding away when suddenly he was tackled from behind and knocked into the sandbox. Ana. The boy with the juice box scooted away and watched, interested, from a safe distance.

"Fiddlesticks." Sawyer growled, glaring at the young Hispanic girl on top of him. In a quick flash he'd flipped her over and was now on top of her, a little tricked he'd learned in daycare from an older kid. "Whatcha gonna do now copper?!" he grinned cheekily down at Ana.

Ana stared hard at Sawyer thinking, if there was one-thing boys hated it was..."EWW!" Sawyer exclaimed, hopping off of Ana quickly and backing up. "Now I've got girl cooties!!!!!!!!!" He groaned, wiping off his cheek where Ana'd kissed him.

Ana grinned. "Haha!" she laughed, pointing at him. "Looks like I win!" she declared proudly.

"I gotta find Jack!!!!!" Sawyer said running. To be honest it wasn't half bad but that kid in daycare had said girls had cooties and he didn't want to risk it. He sauntered up to Jack. "I'vegotcootiescauseAnakissedme." Sawyer admitted to the boy he'd pushed over.

Jack stared for a minute, confused at what Sawyer had just said to him. Sawyer sighed. "I need medicine for my cooties..." he said. Jack half considered not giving it to him. He HAD pushed him over...

"I'm sure Jack has medicine. Right?" Kate said, who happened to be happily hanging upside down from the monkey bars nearby. Well, the hippopotamus oath said that he had help everyone who needed it, so Jack reached into his bag and pulled out an old film bottle labeled 'Pills' filled with what looked like sweet tarts. Jack pulled out one and handed it to Sawyer.

"Here.." he muttered begrudgingly to Sawyer. Sawyer popped it in his mouth happily and chewed it. It tasted like a sweet tart but Jack was the doctor so he just assumed it was right. He walked away and approached Kate who was hanging upside down still.

"Thanks Freckles." he said, grinning cheekily. Jack glared at Sawyer's back. First he pushes him down and then he talks to HIS friend. That double jerk.

Kate raised an eyebrow, great now she had a nickname. "My name's Kate, not Freckles." she declared. She actually didn't mind all that much but she felt the need to assert herself.

"Oh I'm sorry, Freckles, I'm Sawyer." Sawyer said, leaning against the pole of the monkey bars.  
Kate sighed, great, now he was going to sit here and call her Freckles all day.

"Want some goldfish?" Sawyer offered pulling a small baggie of the little snack that smiles back out of his pocket, they were slightly crushed, but whatever. Kate hopped down from the monkey bars. "Sure." she said holding out her hand to receive them.

Sawyer shook some of the goldfish into her hand from the bag. "Thanks." Kate told him, popping them into her mouth. "Your welcome, Freckles." Sawyer replied, grinning still. Satisfaction was clear on his face, as he swallowed some goldfish of his own.

Jack watched from a distance, glaring at the two. He most likely would not get over how mean that sesist Sawyer was. But he figured that now he had healed the other boy, he would leave him alone.

**There. Skate and Sana...We'll get to those other kids soon, yeah? See even slightly changed fish biscuitsnods. Lol they smile 'cause they're skaters. Let us know if we should add anything else. I think we're close to done with these ships. Just ben/juliet I believe. By the way, those of you who dislike certain characters should know that these are altered characters. Therefore, if you think Jack is controlling and all that junk remind yourself that in this fic he is FIVE. Anyway, just a little heads up. Reviews wanted! Please? **


	5. The Great War

Mrs. Rose stood up in the center of the classroom, clapping her hands together. "All right, children," she addressed the group, "Today, we're going to work with finger paints!"

The combined classes cheered loudly. Mr. Bernard stood nearby, having been setting up newspaper all over the room. All of the children stood around the tables, paints lying before them.

Jack stuck his finger inside the red paint, cocking his little head to the side. "Is this blood, Mrs. Bernard? Daddy keeps it in a baggie at the hostiball," he asked, the paint dripping off his finger.

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the other boy. "It's not blood. And blood is NOT in baggies, DUH," he growled. Jack shrugged, as he wiped his finger on his Crayola smock.

"No worries, Jack, that is not blood. There's a lot of really pretty colors, and I want to see you all make lovely pictures to take home to your parents. Paint what your house looks like!" Rose explained, as the groups began dipping their fingers into the paint.

Sawyer studied the paint, sticking his hand all the way into the paint. He held it there for a moment, then dropping a fistful on the paper. "It's attacking goo!" he crowed, rubbing his fingers viciously into the paper. Kate blinked from a nearby table at his cry, wondering why he thought that he needed a handful.

She meanwhile had been making the rough outline of a square with a triangle on top. She brushed her tiny fingers against the paper. She made flowers around the door, she decided, that would look just right.

"That's really pretty, Kate," Mrs. Rose commented, kneeling beside her. "Who are all of the little people?"

"See, that's my Mommy and Daddy. Then these are all of my friends. See, there's Jack, Sawyer, Claire…" she answered, listing off all of her classmates.

"Good job." She wandered across the room to admire other children's works. Juliet looked up from across the table, glaring.

"Teacher's pet," she mumbled, as Kate frowned.

"That was mean," she stated, not wanting to fight with the other girl.

The two shot angry glares, as Claire poked Kate's arm. "Uh oh, I think Aaron's getting dirty," she whimpered, motioning to the green paint on the doll's arm.

"Aw, just get a new one," Juliet scoffed, grabbing the doll out of Claire's hands. "This one needs a better home."

"Give him back!" she cried, tears flowing down the smaller girl's cheeks.

"No!"

"Stop it!" Kate yelled, tackling Juliet to the ground. The girls squealed, wrestling on the ground. Juliet dumped a can of green paint on Kate's head.

"Haha!" Juliet crowed. Kate grabbed two cans of blue and yellow, pouring the paints on her.

"BLUE AND YELLOW MAKES GREEN!" the brunette snapped back furiously. Charlie snatched Aaron out of the way, wiping the doll off on his Wiggles Rock! shirt and handing it to Claire.

Jack and Sawyer stood right in front of the fight. The two little boys were fascinated, watching the girls tug at each other.

"Should we stop them?" Jack asked uneasily after Juliet started whacking Kate with a paint brush.

"Nah. It's more fun watching, doc," Sawyer replied. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, shocked.

"You're right, Sawyer. This WOULD be better with pie!" the other boy squeaked, Sawyer nodding excitedly.

"You go get 'er, Freckles!"

Ben watched the two feud, laughing. "Fight her to the finish, minion!" he cackled to Juliet.

"AYE, Boss!" Juliet mumbled, wiping paint out of her eyes.

Mrs. Rose and Mr. Bernard rushed over, each grabbing a girl. Kate kept slugging her arms at Juliet, growling.

"Cut it out, you two!" Mr. Bernard ordered, as Kate stopped her wrestling to get free.

"Kate, go sit outside of the classroom. Juliet, Mr. Bernard will escort you to your classroom," Mrs. Rose stated sternly.

"Yes Mrs. Rose," the two girls chorused, going to where they were ordered. Kate stomped out the classroom, sitting on the pavement.

The girl hugged her knees, as she watched the children flood out of the classroom and onto the playground. A familiar boy walked towards her, sitting at her side.

"Hi," Jack greeted, smiling warmly. She looked up, forcing a smile.

"Hi," she replied numbly. He gazed across the playground, gripping his medical bag.

"Did she give you any boo boos?" he asked, seeing the red paint on her arms.

"No. But thank you for checking," Kate replied cheerfully despite her situation. She sighed, as she gazed at the pavement.

"Okay. Well, I haveta go check through my baggie, but if there's anything I can do, tells me," he shrugged, getting up and walking towards the playground. From a distance, you could easily spot Sawyer leaning against a plant near the sandbox, thick brown glasses shielding his eyes as he read a 'Peter Cottontail' book upside down.

Though Kate was in trouble, she watched Jack go. At least she could count on one true friend.

* * *

**Hello again. Kate and Juliet War…wow…I couldn't resist, okay! But who will clash next? Desmond vs. Charlie? Jack vs. Ben? Tell me!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews (you all are the best!)!**

**Do me a favor: keep reviewing. **

**Gracias (thank you)!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**

**P.S. I changed the screename, but still the same author!**


	6. Who's the Bestest Friend?

**Hello everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated…I'm juggling school, getting ready for a trip, and trying to get ready for a school play I'm in. I have a feeling that until summer, it might be long intervals. I'm really really really sorry! **

**Anyway, here's a little update to make you all have a little laugh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost. I just like to make 'em all adorable and cute…SQUEE

* * *

**

Sawyer glanced up from his book at Jack and Kate. Grr. Kate was his friend, not Jack's! He waited until Jack left, determined to be a better friend than Jack could ever hope to be.

He set aside his book and glasses, shoved his hands in his pockets, then sauntered towards Kate. "You had her there, Freckles, if Miss Rose hadn't stopped ya you'd have made Juliet go crying to her Mommy!" Sawyer explained, scrunching up his face and running around in circles on his tiptoes like a little girl and pretending to sob.

"Mommy! Mommy! A girl beat me up! BOO HOO!" Sawyer exclaimed, covering his face in mock shame. Kate giggled, feeling even better. "BEN! OH BEN! I'm a baaad girl!!!" Sawyer exclaimed in a girl voice. "Juliet, now you must diiiieee!!!" Sawyer said turning to look at the spot he'd just stood, using a slightly deeper voice.

Kate covered her mouth, laughing hard, hardly able to breathe. Sawyer grinned. He was definitely a cooler friend than Jack!

"Oh Ben! I'm so sorry! PLEASE STILL BE MY FRIEND!!!" Sawyer said in a girl tone again, dropping to his knees and clutching Kate's leg as if she were Ben. Just then a loud CLANG then an 'OW!' was heard from around the corner. Kate hadn't heard but Sawyer had and he glanced back in time to see Jack clutching his foot, bouncing around on the other in pain.

He'd just kicked the swing set's pole, hard obviously. Sawyer and Jack shared a glare, but it was interrupted by Miss Rose calling them all in for snack time.

"Now, Class, please go to your assigned seats while I pass out your snacks..." Miss Rose told her class. The entire class obliged and quickly hurried to their seats.

Kate sat down only to find herself in between her two new best friends. Claire stared for a moment at the seat Sawyer had just stolen that _she_ was supposed to sit in so she could talk with Kate. Kate shot Claire a sympathetic look and Claire took a seat across from Kate and Charlie sat next to her.

"I can hold Aaron while you eat snack!" He said, holding out his arms to take Aaron. Claire smiled. "Thank you, Charlie." she said handing the little doll to Charlie who took it with large grin. Miss Rose proceeded to pass out the snacks of Graham Crackers, Apple Juice, and Pretzels.

Jack immediately handed his pretzels to Kate. "Here, Kate, you can have my pretzels. Miss Rose didn't give you a lot." he stated with a smirk directed at Sawyer.

"Thank you Jack!" Kate replied politely, like her Mommy had taught her. Sawyer frowned then handed Kate his pretzels.

"There ya are, Freckles. I don't like pretzels." he said. Kate smiled. "Thanks, Sawyer. Now I have 3 pretzel packs." she said, smiling at the two of them. Wow. What nice friends she had.

Charlie thought this was an excellent idea and handed Claire his pretzels. "Here, Claire. Thanks for letting me be the Daddy." he said with a grin. Claire blushed slightly and nodded.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the pretzels." Across the table Jack handed Kate his graham crackers. "I'm not hungry." he stated.

"Neither am I." Sawyer added, handing Kate his graham crackers too.

"Well, I'm not thirsty. " Jack stated, handing the poor confused Kate his juice. "I'm not thirsty either!" Sawyer growled, handing Kate his juice his well. "I...thank..you..." Kate said frowning. Wow. This was...odd.

The two boys looked like they were about to tackle each other. Until a friendly face appeared. Hurley waddled over, spotting Kate in distress. He smiled, seeing her double-portions.

"Hi Kate…If you're not having those…can I have some?" he asked. Kate sighed in relief, handing him all of the snacks. Jack and Sawyer's jaws dropped like old cartoons, as she shrugged helplessly at them.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry either…" she explained, as they sat there as she walked over to go speak with Charlie and Claire.

The two boys sat there…trying to comprehend what had just occurred. They exchanged glances, as they watched Kate.

Sawyer leaned back in his chair, furrowing his eyebrows.

"…So we just sacrificed our snacks to be given to some other kid?"

"…Yep."

The two boys sighed, as they watched Hurley gulp down the snacks. Jack shrugged after a moment, figuring that it was all a waste anyway.

"Wasn't that fight the best?"

"You're not joking, Jackaroo…"

* * *

**Do me a favor, please?**

**You guys are the best for the reviews! So could ya send me some more? Thanks! Also, thanks to my cooliest cousin to help me with this chap!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	7. Team Jawyer!

The door to the classroom swung open, as a small girl stepped into the room. She carried a stack of boxes that were taller than here, as she struggled to carry them.

Mrs. Rose realized that she was having troubles grabbing these, as she was cleaning up a mess that had occurred from knocking over one of her glass figures from her desk. "Desmond, dear, will you help Penny with the juice?" she asked.

The little boy lifted himself out of his seat, walking towards her. He was rather shy compared to the other children, but with no doubts, rather polite.

"Let me help ya out there, sista'" he offered, taking several boxes from her.

From behind the boxes, the girl was short but pretty. Or at least to Desmond. She had long, but not too long, blond hair with shining blue eyes.

"Why thank you!" she replied, smiling warmly. Desmond glanced around as he began to walk towards the cubbies closet.

"So you brought Arthur Juicy Juice, eh?" he remarked, seeing the little aardvark with the glasses smiling up at him.

"Oh, yes! My daddy says its 100 real juice!" she insisted. He nodded his head in response.

"Aye. Did you know he's an aardvark?" he questioned, as he set down the box in the corner.

"No, I didn't," she replied, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, they eat ants! Kind of like my Mum's vacuum," he stated, as he waved his arm around as though sucking up invisible ants.

"Want a Juicy Juice?" she offered, handing him a tiny carton from the box. He nodded vigorously, as they each took one.

"I'm Penny Widmore, by the way," she introduced as she handed the box to him. He smiled as he ripped the straw away from the box.

"I'm Desmond Hume," he replied, as they sat down to have a drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Juliet were planning revenge against their adversary…Kate Austen. They had decided to advantage of 'coloring time', as they drew scribbles on the back of the paper with crayons.

"You see, I'll distract Kate from the front, and then you can come from the back. And while I distract her, you hit her from the back with the blue foam bat! IT'S GENIUS, GENIUS, GENIUS!" he crowed.

The rest of the class gazed over at him with fear, as Ben shrunk back into his seat. Juliet patted him on the back with sympathy, as she gave the group a glare.

"Maybe we should plan next time more quietly…" she remarked, as he gave a small nod.

He continued his plan. "I will distract her during free time…We'll have to distract those two boys…Her…FRIENDS…" he sat back thoughtfully.

Juliet gave an evil grin. "What if we told them that Kate was hurt on the playground?" she recommended.

Ben tapped his chin in deep thought. "That might work… Excellent, my minion."

* * *

Free time had rolled around, and Jack was busy building an army with Sayid and Shannon.

Jack set up his army soldiers, hastily ready to play. Sayid shook his head, as he rolled his eyes.

"No, no, Jack. The enemy will cut straight through the ranks if you do that. Shannon, will you hand me that mini bat over there?" the small boy asked.

Shannon obliged, bringing it over to him. "Here you go, Sayid," she replied, smiling lovingly at the boy.

Sayid blushed warmly, as he took the little bat and placed it into the army man's hand. Just then, Claire came running up to Jack.

"JACK! JACK! Kate's missing! Someone said she ran out to playground and got hurt! You've got to go find her, you're the doctor!" she insisted, almost out of breath because of the run.

Charlie was close behind her, as he placed a hand on her arm. "Slow down there, luv," he said, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't healthy for a baby, or at least, that's what he heard his Mummy say.

Jack leapt up immediately, dashing towards the playground. He was determined to help her, no matter the cost. He glanced nearby, seeing Sawyer running close behind.

"Did ya hear that Freckles was hurt?" he panted frantically, looking worried much to Jack's surprise.

"Yeah! You go that way and I'll go this way!" he explained, as they ran separate directions. Meanwhile, Ben walked up behind Kate, who was playing quietly in the corner alone.

"Hello Katherine," he greeted, scaring the unaware girl.

Kate's eyes grew wide. "Hi…" she said uncertainly. "Where's Sawyer and Jack?"

"Why Sawyer first?" he asked coolly, sending shivers down her spine.

Kate stared confusedly at him, unable to figure out what he meant. "Huh?"

Just then, out of nowhere, Juliet came out and whacked Kate on the head. Kate yelped, as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Hey, you made me get an owie!" she growled, fighting back tears. Getting an owie was NOT pleasant.

Juliet whacked her repeatedly, that is, until two boys ran in their direction.

"Hey, get off 'er!" Sawyer yelled, as Jack brought up the rear. The boy pushed Ben over, as Jack began giving him the 'beat down'.

Juliet rushed forward to hit Sawyer with the bat, but the boy was by far more clever. He caught the bat, hitting her over the head with it.

Kate scrambled back, watching her best friends beating her attackers. Within a few moments, it was all over. Jack walked over to her, checking her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly. Sawyer stood back, knowing to give her a little bit of space after being whacked over the head. Not to mention he had to nurse his own injuries.

Jack gazed back at Sawyer. "Could you go get some ice? It might help Kate's boo boo," he recommended.

Sawyer nodded, racing over to get the ice from Desmond.

Kate whimpered, as she gazed up at Jack. "It's a bad owie…" she whispered.

Jack nodded. "I…could kiss it like my Mommy does to my boo boos," he offered.

"Okay…" she replied with a smile, as he gently kissed her forehead.

"All better?" he questioned.

"All better."

* * *

**Sorry, it's been a loooooong time since I've updated. What did ya think of Team Jawyer to save the day? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Please, continue to read. Next chapter will hopefully have some JinxSun, some Suliet, BooneLocke friendship. Notice that I said FRIENDSHIP.**

**Reviews wanted and appreciated!**

-Fall Out Guirl


	8. The Puppy, The Dance, and The Search

**Hello my fellow Losties! I am sooo sorry that I vanished like that. But I've been a lazy bum soaking up my summer. Anyway, here's a small update to hopefully help. Some Jun, Shayid, and Suliet might be okay for a little while, right? I'll try to do a better job updating. My apologies, big-time!**

* * *

Sun was a girl who was rather silent compared to the other children. Her nature was to be social, but preschool was a step up from daycare.

Though she was quiet, she did have friends. Claire, Kate, Jin, Charlie, Jack, Hurley, and even the rascal Sawyer. But even with all of her close pals, she still was rather shy.

She sat above the monkey bars, kicking her legs aimlessly. Her miniscule fingers held onto the sunny yellow poles, her gaze averted towards the ground.

Jin came striding over towards her, a large smile across his face. He knew that Sun was rather quiet, and he wanted to be able to help her not be. They were best friends, after all. He would find a way…somehow… He looked down at the small shar pei dog plush toy in his arms, an idea popping in his head as he imagined the light bulb from his favorite cartoon flashing above his head.

Sun loved puppies, he had seen her flipping through story books with them. She could play with his toy puppy!

He ran towards the girl, climbing up the bars and hoisting himself up beside her with the toy. "Lookee what I gots, Sun!" he offered, showing her the toy.

She glanced over at him, elated by the sight of the toy. "A puppy?" she questioned.

He nodded excitedly, placing it on her lap. "Wanna play with him?" Jin asked, wiggling the shar pei around with his hands to make it look like it was jumping. Sun laughed, smiling at him as she pat its head.

"Okay!" she agreed, in awe of the toy. She picked it up, making it stand on two legs to face Jin. It's furry tongue "licked" his cheek, the two tiny children laughing.

"It's a kissy puppy!" Jin crowed, as he and Sun jumped down to run towards the sandbox.

* * *

Little Shannon sat on the swings, her legs pumping as she glided through the air. She swayed with the breeze, content with her near the ground height.

Sayid seated himself on her right in a swing nearby, his little ears attracted to the voice he heard singing.

"You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out,

You put your right foot in, and ya shake it all about,

You do the Hokey Pokey and ya turn yourself around,

That's what it's all about!" Shannon sang softly.

The little boy's ears seemed to perk up like a dog's, happy to hear the song. It was quite popular amongst the children, along with the 'Baby Baluga' song. But by far, the Hokey Pokey was indeed amongst his favorites.

"I like that song," he commented, smiling warmly. She gazed over at him, her eyebrows raised with her head cocked to the side.

"Really? You do?" she questioned. He nodded, twisting the chain ropes on the swing to face her.

"Yes. It is my favorite song," he chattered, " It's pretty and fun to dance to." He waved his right leg in and out as though to motion it.

"It is. Wanna hear it again?"

Shannon was beyond excited that he like the Hokey Pokey as much as she did. Boone didn't always like it when she played it loud in her bedroom for the whole house to hear.

"Please?" he almost begged, as he awaited her beginning.

The boy and girl stood up off their swings, doing the motions to the sound of Shannon merrily singing:

"Ya put your left foot in…"

* * *

Sawyer sat under a tree, searching for Hurley. Ever since they had put the batteries in that toy car, Hurley had gone practically ballistic over it. He sighed, figuring that he was far away. And he could not walk to the other side of the playground! It was soupy-cide! Or whatever those adults called it…

He glanced around, hoping for someone to help him across. Especially since the other kids in his class told stories of the evil witch who lived across the fence and kidnapped kids away from the class. He shuddered at the thought, immediately spotting someone close by.

Juliet sat on a plastic table, drawing with crayons. She gazed up at his arrival, her eyebrows knit with a glare that matched. "James," she stated flatly.

Sawyer could of sworn he felt his blood boil like soup. "My name's Sawyer." He retorted.

The girl tossed her blond pony tail behind her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "That's not the point. What do you want?" she asked, getting directly to the point.

He sighed, gazing over at the witch's lawn. She was outside sweeping… "Uh…"

Juliet stared at him expectantly, realizing that he was not going to ask. "You want me to walk you past the witch's house to find Hurley," she filled in.

He nodded hastily, glad that that was over with. "Will ya?" he asked hopefully. The girl let out an exaggerated moan, and then stood up.

"Follow me then," she said finally.

* * *

**Will Sayid and Shannon forever dance to the Hokey Pokey? Will Sawyer and Juliet be able to cross the playground safely? Will I ever stop asking questions? Just kidding!**

**Anyway, the story of the witch was actually a story told at my school for a long time. The second graders used to try to scare us first graders with how they actually saw a boy's bones tossed over the fence…Scary when you're little! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
